Underworld: BloodLines
by Rose Marie Wolf
Summary: What if Sonja and Lucian had escaped Viktor's wrath? What if she had given birth to a half vampire, half Lycan?
1. Note on Underworld: BloodLines

Note on Underworld: BloodLines

There is a novel titled "Underworld Blood Enemy" by Greg Cox that goes deeply into the backstory of Sonja and Lucian's tragic love affair. If you are unfamiliar with the story, here is a condensed version:

Lucian and Sonja were preparing to leave Castle Corvinus when a female Lycan with a desire for Lucian and a jealousy of Sonja, Leyba, informs Sonja's bodyguard, Soren, of the affair. The two lovers are in Sonja's bedchamber when Soren and Viktor enter and the rest is history…

My story starts in the bedchamber and veers in another direction. What if Sonja and Lucian had gotten away? What if she had given birth to a half vampire, half Lycan?

This is Underworld: BloodLines.

I will update as often as I can. I am still working on the first part, but it will be up by the end of the week. Be patient.

Thank you,

Rose Marie Wolf


	2. Part One: Flight

"Underworld: BloodLines"

By

Rose Marie Wolf

Part One: Flight

1201 AD

Castle Corvinus

They met in the bedchamber, as Sonja had requested, after the dismissal of her servants and ladies in waiting. The plan was to leave once the sun had set in the sky and move for the densest part of the forests. Her departure would be readily recognized, but Lucian was confident they could lose the search parties if they stayed clear of the main roads. He would take her to the ruined village of Strasba before sunrise, so Sonja would be safe and they could rest. From there, they would be safe. They would be free.

The full moon was tonight, and it would give him the strength and speed he needed to bring them to safety. Lucian was anxious as he watched her move about her room, gathering items she would need for their exile. Was it an exile? He wondered to himself. It was freedom. A new life.

Somehow, they would need to blend in with mortal life, but what could he do? He was a Lycan, an immortal that had served his entire existence in wake of the vampires. What mortal trades could be open for him? He was lost as to what, but Sonja was much more optimistic.

She was packing away all of her jewelry and valuables in a small ivory chest. It almost pained him to see her do so. She would sell them, and it would give them enough to survive while he found his trade.

While she packed the last few away, Lucian looked around the room. It was lavishly decorated, with a bed far more luxurious than anything he had ever had the privilege to lay upon. There was a faint scent of lavender from the bedsheets, and it would forever be the scent he associated with his fair Sonja.

He turned to look at her and she flashed him a beautiful and happy smile. He could not help but return one of his own, but inside he was troubled. She was leaving all of this luxury to be with him, a poor Lycan. What could he possible offer her in comparison?

"Forgive me for forcing you to leave all this comfort behind…" He said as she closed the lid of the jewelry case. He looked up at her and she was again smiling. She approached him and embraced him. She kissed him softly on the lips and whispered.

"I made my choice of my own free will, and I am happy to stand beside you in the world. I could not bear to be without you for one more night."

"We will be happy together," he whispered back. His warm hand found the curve of her stomach. He felt the faintest bits of life stirring. "You, and I, and our child…"

Sonja laughed happily. "It will be so wonderful, my love." She kissed Lucian again and withdrew from him.

"It will not be any easy life, Sonja." He explained to her. "I know nothing of mortal trades. How can I provide for you?"

"We have talked about this, my love." She said, with a wink of humor in her brown eyes. This was the happiest he had ever seen her. "We will sell my jewels. I have no need of them any longer."

"But we must lead a mortal existence."

"I know." And she sighed, for the first time. The weight of the situation bore its weight upon her so suddenly that Lucian was confused. He stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him away and gathered her things. "We will manage. I know we will." And she smiled, confidently.

He took her pale, cool hand in his own and kissed it softly. "My lady, shall we begin?"

Together they left the bedchamber and found themselves in the hall of Castle Corvinus. It was still daylight outside, as Lucian noticed as he went to check. He ushered Sonja into the shadowed hall to wait a moment longer.

"Sunset is only a few moments off. We can be patient a moment longer." She held his hand tightly, but she was trembling. She was worried. She clutched at her bundle of clothing and jewels tighter to her heaving chest.

"Fear not." He told her, and kissed her forehead, then drew her close as he heard someone approaching. He recognized the scent immediately and almost gave away their hiding place with a growl.

"Leyba." He said under his breath. He knew her well, with her seductive wiles and her intent to bed him whenever she got. But what was she doing here?

Sonja peered into the great hall of the castle and beheld the black haired Lycan scullery maid. Lucian could not help but notice the triumphant look in her black eyes. In her fist she clutched a golden ribbon.

Sonja let out an involuntary gasp when she recognized the ribbon as her own. It was silenced when Lucian quickly thrust his hand over her mouth. Leyba's dark eyes turned in their direction.

He too recognized the ribbon. It was the very one Sonja had given to him as a keepsake. It still bore her lavender scent, and he had kept it beneath the straw pallet where he had slept, but what was it doing clutched in Leyba's unworthy hand?

The Lycan female had spotted them, and her face twisted in a victorious grin. Lucian pulled Sonja back and strolled forward toward her.

"I knew you and the princess were having an affair!" She yelled, brandishing the ribbon.

"Leyba…" Lucian spoke, but she shied away from him, laughing. Immediately, he realized what she planned to do. She was going to tell someone. They were going to be caught.

"Don't do this!" He shouted after her, but she was gone, fleeing down the hall way. Lucian cursed loudly, then ran back to Sonja. He grabbed her arm in a grip that may have dismembered a mortal woman.

"We have to go, now!"

"But the sun!" Sonja cried, but there was no time for that now. He threw open the doors to the castle, startling the Lycan bodyguards posted there. The sun was only a faint sliver of red on the horizon. It would be gone in a matter of a few moments. The moon had not risen yet. He could not make the Change yet, not until the moon rose into the dark sky.

Lucian pulled Sonja with him. She lifted her bundle with her arm and held it to her face. The sun was burning her even as it slipped into darkness. He hurried. There was no time to waste.

They bounded through the fields, ignoring the cries from the Lycans as they slipped into the trees. It was darker here, and Sonja was safe from most of the scorching rays of the sunlight. Still, she kept her flaxen head buried in her garments and allowed Lucian to lead her.

Darkness fell very quickly, but they did not stop running. By now Soren, Sonja's bodyguard, and her father, Viktor would be well informed of their flight. They had no choice but to press on.

"A bit longer, my love." He told her. He would Change soon, and then he could carry her in his powerful arms, leading her away from all danger. He looked back at her. Her brown eyes were now a brilliant blue. Her arms had been burned by the sun's rays, but Lucian knew they would soon heal.

"I am fine." She answered. "I do not mind the running…" She said, a bit breathless, "because I am with you."

Lucian felt the tight pulling in his muscles and stopped. He craned his neck, staring up. The moon was moving high into the sky. He could feel her pull. The Change was about to begin and he could not resist.

They paused, Sonja standing behind him as the Change overtook him. His fair skin darkened and became grey, and a mane of coarse black hair began to form on his head and shoulders. It spread down his arms and limbs, which grew heavier and longer as the Change nearly completion. Claws protruded from his hands and feet, and his face became a canine snout, complete with jagged incisors.

In a time before this, he would've been ashamed for Sonja to witness this, but now, after having saved her life in this form, he was no longer afraid of who he truly was. When he turned, Sonja was smiling at him.

Lucian carefully scooped her delicate form into his arms, and used his Lycan sped to make way through the dense forest.

They were free.


End file.
